An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitter and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound containing a heterocyclic aromatic ring, which are found among them, and some proposals have been made hitherto.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes the use of the compound represented by the following formula (I) or (II) in an organic layer present between a pair of electrodes constituting an organic electroluminescent device. In the formulae, X1 and X2 each represent N or CH, Y1 and Y2 each represent S, O or N—Z (wherein Z represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cycloalkyl group or a heterocyclic group), and R1 to R4 each represent a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an amino group, an alkylamino group or an arylamino group.

Patent Document 1 describes that the compound represented by the formula (I) or (II) may be used as a fluorescent emitter in a light emitting layer, and a carrier transporting material in a hole injection layer and an electron injection layer. Patent Document 1 also describes compounds having a wide variety of structures as specific examples of the compound represented by the formula (I) or (II), and among these, the compound A having the following structure is also described.

Patent Document 2 describes the use of a compound encompassed by the formula (I) or (II) in an organic layer in an organic electroluminescent device using a phosphorescent emitter. Patent Document 2 also describes the compound A as an example compound, and is used in a hole transporting layer in the examples thereof.